Vorsehung-class Carrier
The Vorsehung-class Carrier, alternatively designated, Vorsehung-class Carrier Destroyer, and known as the Lucidian Cruiser, was a series of capital ship models fielded by the Imperial Lucidian Navy over the course of the first century DC. An upscaled version, the Schrekens-class Command Ship, also known as the Lucidian Dreadnaught, would be built under Project Pendragon . History The Vorsehung-class Carrier was laid down by Blohm und Voss Shipbuilding Industries in Hamborg during the 60's, to serve as a Lighterweight counterpart to the various Heavy Command Cruisers (Njord-class , Baldr-class & Unterwerfer-class ), while retaining at least much of the military firepower of these larger ships. Introduced around the time of the Lucidian Wars of Expansion, they served a key role in tying down and eliminating Haosian Capital Ships in the stunning defense of its Western borders. In all, five ships of the class were built before construction shifted to the larger Schrekens-class ships which blurred the line between Carrier and Heavy Command Cruiser. Three ships of its type were built under the role of Project Pendragon, and saw extensive service in the Lucidian War . During that conflict, two Schekens-class & one Vorsehung-class were destroyed by Allied fighter aircraft, and the rest were mothballed in the South Lucidian territories as per the Treaty of Lumen. Since then two ships were stolen from drydock, one, labeled Rebel One would be captured by the Seven Republics, and would later be destroyed by terrorists. The other was captured by terror groups and would later be destroyed in a battle against forces loyal to Master Xeanhort during the Xeanhort Crisis . Description Dimensions Designed by Blohm und Voss Shipbuilding in the Free & Hanseatic City of Hamborg in 60 DC, the Vorsehung-class ships were massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. The larger Schrekens-class ships were longer, measuring 2,177.35 meters. These larger dreadnaughts were said to be some of the biggest ships in the Lucidian fleet and were capable of holding a planetary blockade almost by themselves. Rising from the stern portion of the vessel, was an elongated main communications and sensor pod. This ship was, like previous Lucidian ships except for the larger Unterdrucker-class, able to land their ships on water. Modular Compartments Vorsehung-class warships featured modular compartments which made the vessels very easy to modify. This made it possible to easily upgrade the propulsion systems or weaponry of a given ship, as well as making it possible to convert the ships into starfighter carriers, or other variations. The Rebel One & the SMS Unsichtbare Hand were two examples of a heavily modified Vorsehung-class ship. Offensive & Defensive Systems The surface of Vorsehung-class ships were covered with numerous heavy weapons emplacements. Modified vessels such as the Unsichtbare Hand included a large number of turret-mounted quad Gauss cannons, thirty-six dual 200-mm Heavy Cannons, 2 capital scale Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and 8 battery pods of up to 80 Cruise Missiles each. The reactors on-board each vessel produced so much power that even their point-defense Gatling cannons were each capable of delivering enough heat per shot to rival a 4.8 megaton bomb, making it more than capable of disabling even rival Heavy Command Cruisers. Propulsion Systems Along with thick and extensive hullplating unusual for most small-and medium-sized Lucidian warships, and a network of shield generators, the ships relied on three Daimler-Benz AG ion pulse engines for propulsion. Standard vessels had their sterns filled with reactors and thrusters, while some ships were modified to allow for bigger hangar space. The thrusters could be arranged to provide different emergency settings, the main one using blast shields to redirect the ion particles exiting the thusters, and provide a breaking thrust which slowed the ship's movement during an atmospheric descent. A similar setting utilized emergency booster engines to slow the ship. In addition to thrusters, a Vorsehung-class warship could utilize airbrake panels that lined the ship to slow descent in an atmosphere. Bridge Tower The Vorsehung's command center was located at the front of the vessel, in a forward facing tower similar to the Recusant-class Light Destroyer . This setup made the Vorsehung-class slightly more maneuverable than its Haosian & Heartless counterparts particularly in atmosphere. The ship's commander was seated in the middle of the bridge, surrounded by control stations on all sides and manned by trained personnel. In case of a breach in the bridge transparisteel windows, shield doors could be activated to seal off the affected area. List of Vorsehung-class Carriers & Schrekens-class Command Ships (8) Vorsehung-class -SMS Vorsehung (Providence) (Placed in Drydock in accordance with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC) -SMS Kaiser (Emperor) (Placed in Drydock in accordance with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC) -SMS Kaiserin (Empress) (Placed in Drydock in accordance with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC) -SMS Bayern (Bavaria) (Placed in Drydock in accordance with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC) -SMS Baden (Placed in Drydock in accordance with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC, Later sold to Arcadian Rebel Forces as Rebel One, which remained in service until it was destroyed by terrorists, 114 DC) Schrekens-class -SMS Schrekens (Dreadnaught) (Placed in Drydock in accordance with Treaty of Lumen, later stolen by terror group "Falcons of Dawn" and destroyed, 101 DC) -SMS Unsichtbare Hand (Invisible Hand) (Destroyed by Haosian forces in the Battle of Avalon during the "A Realm with No Boundaries" crisis, 94 DC) -SMS Unbesiegbar (Invincible) (Destroyed by Haosian forces in the Second Battle of the Round Table during the Lucidian War, 94 DC) Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight Category:Gummi ships & Other vehicles